chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ossirian Culture
Ossirian Culture *'Home Region' Ossiria; Capital '''New Zufar; '''Major Races Demiossirae, Humans *'Languages' Arcadian, Ossirian *'Cultural Skills' Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Knowledge (Nobility), Profession (Merchant), Sense Motive *'Weapon Familiarity' Ossirians treat khopsehes and shotels as martial weapons. Description ''"This is a city of sharks, boy. Best you remember that before you let your blood into the water." - ''Garim Grandius Hubasi, an Ossirian merchant, speaking of the port city of Varahn Movers and shakers of the world, Ossirians are renowned for their mercantile and diplomatic ability. They forge lasting connections, and accrue vast wealth. Through drive and resourcefulness, Ossirians get things done - come Hell or high water. Physical Description Ossirians are dark-skinned humans, typically with brown or black hair. Presentation and appearances are of great importance in Ossirian culture. Even lower class citizens are known to buy incredibly expensive formal outfits, for conducting business, as one might buy a house. Jewelry, meticulously kept hairstyles, and keen personal grooming are all common sights in Ossiria, as outward displays of wealth and power. Society Ossiria is a land of merchants, craftsmen, and nobles. Every Ossirian can haggle with the best of them, and bribes are an expected formality. To succeed in Ossirian society, one must cultivate an image and reputation for both reliability and sharp cunning, as weakness shown in the marketplace is prey to be jumped on. The immense wealth this lifestyle accrues, however, means the Ossirians have many expensive vices, and are very good at exercising them. Ossirian culture; their art, music, food, and festivals, are all known for their refinement, opulence, and decadence. Alignment and Religion Ossirians tend towards lawfulness and neutrality. Despite the chaotic din of their marketplaces and hectic, fast-paced lifestyle, Ossirians prefer order and predictability. A smooth, easily manipulated engine beneath the hustle and bustle of their daily life. Ossirians are typically either removed from politics altogether, remaining completely uninvolved in worldly affairs beyond what immediately effects their business; or they are fiercely dedicated to a cause - religious ones in particular. Many Ossirians are pious followers of Amen-Arum, as his protection has historically ensured Ossirians prosperity and happiness. Many Ossirians also often favor Hadeanism, especially in Imperial Ossiria, not only as a result of the cultural imperialism that Xilos brings with it, but because the attitudes ensconced in Hadean philosophy - those of drive, success, and living life to its fullest, speak deeply to Ossirian culture. Beyond that, Ossirians favor religions that are immediately practical in their day to day lives, contemplative and subtle religions being seen as too slow-paced for their lifestyles. Adventurers The promise of fame and wealth are tantalizing to Ossirians, and those of them who do take on causes are usually not simply keen to talk, but to act. Ossiria itself is a culture of action, and thus blends well into the adventuring lifestyle. Adventurers from Ossiria take well to the roles of bards, clerics, engineers, and rogues, but can excel in any class they choose to. Ossirian Names Ossirian names inspired by Arabic and Egyptian cultures, with a single first and last name. They tend towards a focus on shorter, easier to pronounce names that stick - in order to facilitate quick introductions during business transactions and leave a lasting impression. Exceptions to this rule, however, do exist, especially in those of considerable age, respectability, or power. Indeed, some particularly successful Ossirians will actually take on longer, more complex names as status symbols. Residents of Imperial Ossiria follow Imperial naming conventions, and the social implications that they carry. Ossirians and the Empire Many Ossirians were at first resentful of Xilos' conquest of western Ossiria, but those who did not flee across the Great Dunes found themselves quickly taking to the Xilosian way of life, their 'masters' in House Grandius keen to subsume ossirian culture into their own - with little change necessary. Imperial Ossiria still thrives, with inhabitants either simply accepting a new pair of clothes to their old way of life, or embracing Xilos and Hadeus in their entirety. Across the dunes, however, those who refused to be assimilated still hold deep grudges for being driven from their homes in exodus. Some speak of retaking the west, but such talks are not taken seriously. Ossirians and the Freemen Ossirians, along with the refugees from Arcadia that would come to be the Wasters, make up the bulk of the modern Free Wastes' population. They were instrumental in the rise of the Trade Company, and many retain positions of power within the company. They are generally regarded in Freemen circles to be a dependable, efficient people - if a bit greedy. ossirian_corsair.jpg|Alinza Zorrar, an Ossirian corsair Ossirian summoner.jpg|Aali Xilos Vokair, an Ossirian summoner ossirian_cleric.jpg|Fadil Ogarai, an Ossirian cleric of Amen-Arum Category:Prime Cultures